Romi Park
Romi Park (朴 璐美, born on January 22, 1972) is a Korean Japanese actress, voice actress and singer born in Edogawa, Tokyo. Born as a Korean national, she became a Japanese citizen afterwards. She graduated from the Toho Gakuen College of Drama and Music. But studied Korean language in Yonsei University's Korean Language Institute (한국어학당). At the first Seiyu Awards, she won Best Actress in a leading role for her portrayal of Nana Osaki. Her most well known roles are usually tough, calm, and mature preteen or teenage boys who are often called prodigies in their fictional universes (for example, Tao Ren, Ken Ichijouji, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Edward Elric, Kosuke Ueki, and Natsume Hyuga). Her female roles also fit the "tough/punk lady" archetype (Temari from Naruto, along with Nana Osaki and Teresa in Claymore). Anime Lead Roles are in bold *07 Ghost (TV) – Ouida *Ah! My Goddess Flights of Fancy (TV) – Sentaro Kawanishi *Air Master (TV) – Maki Aikawa & Tomo Aikawa *Amatsuki (TV) – Kuchiha *Aoi Bungaku Series (TV) – Tsuneko (Ningen Shikkaku arc; Ep. 1 & 4) *Appleseed Genesis (cancelled TV) – Deunan Knute *Aquarian Age the Movie (OVA) – Stella Blavatsky *Aquarion (OVA) – Chloe & Kurt *Aquarion (TV) – Chloe Klick & Kurt Klick *Ashita no Nadja (TV) – Alan (Ep. 41) *Attack on Titan (TV) – Hanji *Attack on Titan Season 2 – Hange Zoe *Attack on Titan Ilse's Notebook (OVA) – Hange Zoe *Attack on Titan Junior High (TV) – Hanji Zoe *Attack on Titan No Regrets (OVA) – Hange Zoe (Ep. 2) *Batman Gotham Knight (movie) – Anna Ramirez *Beelzebub (TV) – Fabas (Ep. 48) *Beyblade Metal Masters (TV) – Damian Hart *Black Butler (TV) – Madam Red & Older Brother (Ep. 6) *Black Butler Book of Circus (TV) – Madam Red *Black Jack (TV) – Yukio (Karte 48) *Black Jack Final (OVA) – L (Ep. 12) *Blade of the Phantom Master (movie) – Mari *Bleach (TV) – Toshiro Hitsugaya & King (soul pill) *Blood+ (TV) – Clara (Ep. 12 & 13) & Kurara *Blue Dragon (TV) – Zola *The Book of Bantorra (TV) – Hamutz *Boruto Naruto Next Generations (TV) – Nara Temari *Brain Powered (TV) – Kanan Gimms *Buddha The Great Departure (movie) – Tatta's sister *Butsu Zone (OVA) – Senju *Case Closed (TV) – Chinatsu Miyazaki (Ep. 100 & 101) & Sayori Unabara (Ep. 296) *Clannad After Story (TV) – Katsuki Shima (Ep. 5 & 6) *Claymore (TV) – Teresa *Cyborg 009 The Cyborg Soldier (TV) – Mii (Ep. 39 to 42) *Dai Yamato Zero go (OVA) – Apollonia *Daily Lives of High School Boys (TV) – Rubber Shooter *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Despair Arc (TV) – Akane Owari *Deadman Wonderland (TV) – Ganta Igarashi (Young & Older) *Dennoh Coil (TV) – Ken'ichi "Haraken" Harakawa *Detective Conan Quarter of Silence (movie 15) – Mizuki Tohno *Devil May Cry (TV) – Elena (Ep. 6) *Digimon Adventure 02 (TV) – Digimon Kaiser/Ken Ichijouji, Ken and Miyako's Son, Laura (Ep. 42) & Osamu Ichijouji *Digimon Frontier (TV) – Trailmon (mole) first voice *Digimon Xros Wars The Warriors that Leap Through Time (TV) – Ken Ichijouji *Digimon Diaboromon Strikes Back (movie) – Ken Ichijouji *Dragon Drive (TV) – Oozora Reiji *'Dragon Ball Z, One Piece & Toriko Special' – Komatsu *Eiga Yo kai Watch Tanjo no Himitsu da Nyan! (movie) – Keizo *Eyeshield 21 The Phantom Golden Bowl (movie) – Kobayakawa Sena *Fantastic Detective Labyrinth (TV) – Kota Koga *The File of Young Kindaichi (TV) – Tomoko Ninomiya *Fullmetal Alchemist (TV) – Alex Louis Armstrong's mother (Ep. 37) & Edward Elric *Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood (OVA) – Edward Elric (Ep. 1 & 2) *Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood (TV) – Edward Elric & Mrs. Armstrong *Fullmetal Alchemist Chibi Party (OVA) – Edward Elric *Fullmetal Alchemist Premium Collection (OVA) – Edward Elric *Fullmetal Alchemist Seven Homunculi VS State Alchemists (OVA) – Edward Elric *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie Conqueror of Shamballa – Edward Elric *Fullmetal Alchemist The Sacred Star of Milos (movie) – Edward Elric *Gakuen Alice (TV) – Hotaru's mother & Natsume Hyuuga *Garo Vanishing Line (TV) – Queen *Garo the Animation (TV) – Emma Gusman *Garo Crimson Moon (TV) – Seimei *Garo Divine Flame (movie) – Emma Gusman *Gekijo ban Toriko Bishokushin no Special Menu (movie) – Komatsu *Getbackers (TV) – Young Juubei (Ep. 19) *Gilgamesh (TV) – Azusa MadokE *Glass Fleet (TV) – Cleo (10 yrs old) *GIANT ROBO (TV) – Alex McKenzie *Granblue Fantasy the Animation (TV) – Black Knight (Ep. 5 to 7 & 12) *Gundam Build Fighters Try (TV) – Lucas Nemesis *Haruka Beyond the Stream of Time A Tale of the Eight Guardians (TV) – Young Yorihisa (Ep. 7) *He Is My Master (TV) – Seiichiro Nakabayashi (Yoshitaka's cousin) *Hells (movie) – Linne's Mother *Hellsing Ultimate (OVA) – Young Walter C. Dollneaz (Ep. 9 & 10) *Hellsing: The Dawn (OVA) – Walter C. Dornez *Hetalia Axis Powers (TV) – Switzerland *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (movie) as Switzerland *Hetalia The Beautiful World (TV) as Switzerland *Hetalia World Series (TV) as Switzerland *Higepiyo (TV) as Higepiyo *Highlander: The Search for Vengeance (movie) as Dahlia *Hundred (TV) as Vitaly Tynyanov *Hunter × Hunter (TV 2011) as Pakunoda *Hunter × Hunter: Phantom Rouge (movie) as Pakunoda *Innocent Venus (TV) as Oryo/Hee-Jin (Ep. 3) *ItaKiss (TV) as Yūki Irie *Jing, King of Bandits: Seventh Heaven (OVA) as Mint (Ep. 2) *Jyu-Oh-Sei (TV) as Karim *Kaiba (TV) as Popo *Kill la Kill (TV) as Ragyo Kiryuuin *Kindaichi Shōnen no Jikenbo: Kuro Majutsu Satsujin Jiken-hen (OVA) as Hoshiko Himatsuri *Kurau: Phantom Memory (TV) – Additional Voice *Kuromajyo-san ga Tōru!! (TV) as Gubid *Kuromajyo-san ga Tōru!! (TV 2/2013) as Gubid *Kurozuka (TV) as Kuromitsu *(The) Law of Ueki (TV) as Kousuke Ueki *Little Charo: Tohoku-hen (TV) as Budori (Ep. 8) *Lupin III: Episode 0 'First Contact' (special) as Elenor *Lupin III: the Last Job (special) as Maya *Lupin III: Tōhō Kenbunroku ~Another Page~ (special) as Hiromi *Macross Zero (OAV) as Katie (Ep. 2) *Major (TV) as Taiga Shimizu (Ep. 59-) *Major: Message (OAV 1) as Taiga Shimizu *MAJOR: World Series Hen - Yume no Shunkan e (OVA 2) as Kaoru Shimizu *MapleStory (TV) as Giru *Mazinger Z: Infinity (movie) as Baron Ashura (Female) *Medaka Box (TV) as Myouri Unzen *Medaka Box Abnormal (TV) as Myōri Unzen *Mobile Suit Gundam - The Movie Trilogy as Masaki (Special Edition) *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (TV) as Regene Regetta (Ep. 25) *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season (TV) as Regene Regetta *Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (TV) as Shanarua Mallen *Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Special Edition as Nicol Amalfi *Monster (TV) as Helene *Murder Princess (OVA) as Alita Forland/Falis *Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok (TV) as Heimdall; Higashiyama Kazumi *NANA (TV) as Nana Osaki *Naruto (OVA) as Temari *Naruto (TV) as Temari *Naruto Shipuuūden (movie) as Temari *Naruto Shippuuden (TV) as Temari *Naruto Shippuuden: The Will of Fire (movie) as Temari *Needless (TV) as Adam Blade (Boy) *Neuro - Supernatural Detective (TV) as Sai Kaitou (4 episodes) *New Fist of the North Star (OVA) as Bista (Doha) *New Getter Robo (OVA) as Raikou Minamoto *Ninja Scroll (TV) as Tsubute *Nyanbo! (TV) as Tora *Oh! Edo Rocket (TV) as O-ise *Ojamajo Doremi # (TV) as Majo Ran (Ep 42) *Ojamajo Doremi DOKKAAN! (TV) as Ba Ba *Ojamajo Doremi Na-i-sho (OVA) as Koyuki Ichikawa (Ep 6) *One Piece (TV) as Harry (Ep 135); Komatsu (Eps 492, 542); Madam Shirley *Onihei (TV) as Omasa *Pandalian (TV) as Cool *Pecola (TV) as Rabi-san *Penguindrum (TV) as Tsubasa Yuuki *Persona 4 the Golden Animation (TV) as Naoto Shirogane *Persona 4: The Animation (TV) as Naoto Shirogane *Pikachu to Eevee Friends (movie) as Leafia *Pokémon (TV) as Tsurio (ep 216) *Pokemon Advance (TV) as Jiro (ep 177); Masato-Kun (Ep 49) *Pokémon Chronicles (TV) as Jiro *Pokémon Zoroark: Master of Illusions (movie) as Zoroark *Precure All Stars DX2: Kibō no Hikari—Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! (movie) as Syrup *Precure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi—Kiseki no Zenin Daishūgō (movie) as Syrup *Precure All-Stars DX3 Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai o Tsunagu Niji-Iro no Hana (movie) as Shadow; Syrup *Princess Princess (TV) as Yuujirou Shihoudani *Princess Tutu (TV) as Wili Maiden (Ep 4) *RahXephon (TV) as young Makoto Isshiki (Ep 15) *Rainbow - Nisha Rokubō no Shichinin (TV) as Noboru Maeda *Red Data Girl (TV) as Yukariko Suzuhara *Rideback (TV) as Tamayo Kataoka *Samurai 7 (TV) as Katsushiro Okamoto *SD Gundam Force (TV) as Shute *Sekirei (TV) as Karasuba (No.04) *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (TV) as Karasuba *Sengoku Basara - Samurai Kings (TV) as Uesugi Kenshin *Sengoku Basara - Samurai Kings (TV 2) as Uesugi Kenshin *Sengoku Basara - Samurai Kings: The Last Party (movie) as Uesugi Kenshin *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement (TV) as Uesugi Kenshin *Shaman King (special) as Ren Tao *Shaman King (TV) as Tao Ren *Shin Kyūseishu Densetsu Hokuto no Ken: Kenshirō-den (movie) as Dan *Shingeki no Kyojin Zenpen: Guren no Yumiya (movie) as Hange Zoë *Shingu: Secret of the Stellar Wars (TV) as Nayuta Moriyama *Shion no Oh (TV) as Ayumi Saitō *Snow White with the Red Hair (TV) as Atri (Ep 8) *Sōten Kōro (TV) as Diaochan *Spice and Wolf II (TV) as Abe *Steamboy (movie) – Additional Voice *Stellvia (TV) as Masato Katase; Najima Gebour *Stitch!: Zutto Saikō no Tomodachi (TV) as Delia *Supernatural: The Anime Series (OVA) as Lyle (Ep 17) *Tenchi Muyo! GXP (TV) as Kyo Komachi *Terraformars (TV) as Elena Perepelkina (Eps 2-3) *To (OVA) as Maria *Toriko (TV) as Komatsu *Toriko 3D: Kaimaku Gourmet Adventure!! (movie) as Komatsu *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (TV) as Ryuuou (Eps 19-25) *Turn A Gundam (TV) as Loran Cehack; Narrator (Ep 16) *Turn A Gundam: Earth Light (movie 1) as Loran Cehack *Turn A Gundam: Moon Butterfly (movie 2) as Loran Cehack *Tweeny Witches: The Adventures (OAV) as Gaana (Ep 4) *Ultraviolet: Code 044 (TV) as 044 *Ushio & Tora (TV 2) as Kaori's Mother (Ep 36) *Venus Project: Climax (TV) as Asuka Kōgami *Vexille - 2077 Isolation of Japan (movie) as Takashi *Volcano High (live-action movie) as English teacher *Welcome to Irabu's Office (TV) as Ichirō Irabu (young) *White Album (TV) as Yayoi Shinozuka *Wolverine (TV) as Yukio *Xam'd: Lost Memories (ONA) as Kujireika *Yamibo - Darkness, the Hat, and the Travelers of the Books (TV) as Gargantua (young) *Yes! Precure 5 GoGo! (TV) as Syrup/Shirō Amai *Yes! Precure 5 GoGo! Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday (movie) as Syrup *Yes! Precure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibōken! (movie) as Shadow *Yona Yona Penguin (movie) as Brat 3 *Zaion: I Wish You Were Here (ONA) as Tao *Zegapain (TV) as Lu Sheng *Zegapain ADP (movie) as Lu Sheng *Zetman (TV) as Jin Kanzaki (young) *Zoku Zoku Mura no Obaketachi (OVA) as Teste Anime Films *Bleach movie 1 – Toshiro Hitsugaya *Bleach movie 2 – Toshiro Hitsugaya *Bleach movie 3 – Toshiro Hitsugaya *Bleach movie 4 – Toshiro Hitsugaya *Bleach The Sealed Sword Frenzy (OVA) – Toshiro Hitsugaya Songs Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Attack on Titan – Hange Zoe *Attack on Titan Escape from Certain Death – Hange Zoe *Avalon Code – Rempo *Bioshock Infinite – Daisy Fitzroy *Blazblue: Cross Tag Battle – Naoto Shirogane *Bleach Shattered Blade – Toshiro Hitsugaya *Bleach Soul Resurreccion – Toshiro Hitsugaya *Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair – Akane Owari *Devil Kings – Uesugi Kenshin/Frost *Digimon Rumble Arena – Ken Ichijouji *Dynasty Warriors Gundam – Loran Cehack *Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2 – Loran Cehack *Dynasty Warriors Gundam 3 – Loran Cehack *Fate/Extra – Leo B. Harway *Fate/Extra CCC – Leo B. Harway *Dissidia Final Fantasy – Zidane Tribal *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy – Zidane Tribal *Dissidia Final Fantasy NT – Zidane Tribal *Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia – Zidane Tribal *For Honor – Samurai *Fullmetal Alchemist 2 Curse of the Crimson Elixir – Edward Elric *Fullmetal Alchemist 3 The Girl who Succeeds God – Edward Elric *Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel – Edward Elric *Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood – Edward Elric *Fullmetal Alchemist Daughter of the Dusk – Edward Elric *Fullmetal Alchemist Dream Carnival – Edward Elric *Fullmetal Alchemist Dual Sympathy – Edward Elric *Fullmetal Alchemist Prince of the Dawn – Edward Elric *Fullmetal Alchemist To the Promised Day – Edward Elric *Halo Reach – Lieutenant Commander Catherine-B320 & Lieutenant Commander Catherine-B320 "Kat"/Noble 2 *Harusame Youbi – Yuriko Hayama *Hetalia Academy – Switzerland *Hot Shots Golf World Invitational – Grace *Infinite Space – Yuri *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All-Star Battle – Koichi Hirose *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Eyes of Heaven – Koichi Hirose *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Vento Aureo – Giorno Giovanna *Kameo Elements of Power – Kameo *The Last of Us – Marlene *Metal Gear Rising Revengeance – Mistral *Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker – Amanda Valenciano Libre *Naruto Shinobi Collection – Temari *Naruto Shinobi Collection Shippu Ranbu – Temari *Naruto Shippuuden Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 – Temari *Naruto Shippuuden Gekito Ninja Taisen! EX – Temari *Naruto Shippuuden Gekito Ninja Taisen! EX 2 – Temari *Naruto Shippuuden Gekito Ninja Taisen! EX 3 – Temari *Naruto Shippuuden Gekito Ninja Taisen! Special – Temari *Naruto Shippuuden Legends Akatsuki Rising – Temari *Naruto Shippuuden Ninja Council 4 – Temari *Naruto Shippuuden Ninja Destiny 2 – Temari *Naruto Shippuuden Ninja Destiny 3 – Temari *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 4 – Temari *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 5 – Temari *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Blazing – Temari *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 – Temari *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Impact – Temari *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 – Temari *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 – Temari *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 – Temari *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations – Temari *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution – Temari *Naruto Clash of Ninja Revolution – Temari *Naruto Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 – Temari *Naruto Gekito Ninja Taisen! 3 – Temari *Naruto Gekito Ninja Taisen! 4 – Temari *Naruto Konoha Senki – Temari *Naruto Ninja Council 3 – Temari *Naruto Ninja Destiny – Temari *Naruto Path of the Ninja 2 – Temari *Naruto Rise of a Ninja – Temari *Naruto RPG 2 Chidori vs. Rasengan – Temari *Naruto The Broken Bond – Temari *Naruto to Boruto Ninja Voltage – Temari *Naruto Ultimate Ninja – Temari *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 2 – Temari *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3 – Temari *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm – Temari *Naruto Uzumaki Chronicles 2 – Temari *Overwatch – Pharah *Shin Megami Tensei Persona 4 – Naoto Shirogane *Persona 4 Golden – Naoto Shirogane *Persona 4 Arena – Naoto Shirogane *Persona 4 Arena Ultimax – Naoto Shirogane *Persona Q Shadow of the Labyrinth – Naoto Shirogane *Persona 4 Dancing All Night – Naoto Shirogane *Phantasy Star Portable – Tonnio Rhima *Phantasy Star Universe – Tonnio Rhima *Pokkén Tournament – Nora *Prince of Persia The Sands of Time – Farah *Project X Zone – Toma *Rune Factory A Fantasy Harvest Moon – Raguna *Rune Factory Frontier – Raguna *Sakura Wars So Long, My Love – Kokuryuhime *Sengoku Basara 2 – Uesugi Kenshin *Sengoku Basara 4 – Uesugi Kenshin *Sengoku Basara X – Uesugi Kenshin *Sengoku Basara Battle Heroes – Uesugi Kenshin *Sengoku Basara Chronicle Heroes – Uesugi Kenshin *Sengoku Basara Samurai Heroes – Uesugi Kenshin *Sengoku Basara The Legend of Sanada Yukimura – Uesugi Kenshin *Shining Force EXA – Toma *Soul Calibur Legends – Iska Farkas *Spice and Wolf The Wind that Spans the Sea – Fleur "Eve" Boland *Street Fighter V – Kolin *Suikoden Tierkreis – Chrodechild *Summon Night Granthese Sword of Ruin and the Knight's Promise – Dino *Tales of Rebirth – Shaorune *Xenosaga Episode III Also Sprach Zarathustra – Doctus *Yakuza 5 – Mirei Paku *Yakuza Ishin! – Otose *Yo kai Watch 2 – Keizo Amano Quotes Knownable Roles *'Temari' in Naruto *'Toshiro Hitsugaya' in Bleach *'Tao Ren' *'Ken Ichijouji' in Digimon Adventure 02 *'Edward Elric' in Fullmetal Alchemist *'Kosuke Ueki' *'Natsume Hyuga' *'Nana Osaki' in Claymore Trivia *Her bloodtype is *Her star sign is ???. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES